Chinadoll Dancer
by Angel Sweetness
Summary: Serena Manson isn't the typical goth girl, she doesn't remember having family, but what happens when she sees the one man from her dreams? Everything will become choas and emotion for her, who will she choose?
1. Chinadoll Dancer Playlist

Chinadoll Dancer Playlist

A/N: the songs will be on my youtube account and have a playlist so eventually listen to the songs to the chapters and the username to look for is xxxUzumakiEmmyxxx

Personal Jesus – Marilyn Manson

MAD- Hadouken

Dollhouse – Switchblade Symphony

Mastermind – Mindless Self Indulgence

Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire – Fright Rangers

Dirty Dancing – New Kids On the Block

Just Dance – Lady Gaga

Long Time – Shakira

Sexy Lady – Shaggy

Jessie's Girl – Rick Springfield

Castle in the Sky – DJ Satomi

Only Exception – Paramore

When It Rains – Paramore

Miracle – Cascada

All That I'm Living For – Evanescence

Taking Over Me – Evanescence

Entwined – Lacuna Coil

Angels – Within Temptation

Somebody To Love – Ella Enchanted version

Thinking Of You/So What/Please Don't Leave Me – The Hillywood Show

Let Go – Frou Frou


	2. Chinadoll Dancer Playlist Redone

Chinadoll Dancer Playlist (Redone)

Electropop – Jupiter Rising (opening)

Personal Jesus – Marilyn Manson

MAD – Hadouken

Dollhouse – Switchblade Symphony

Mastermind – Mindless Self Indulgence

Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire – Fright Rangers

Dirty Dancing – New Kids on the Block

Just Dance – Lady Gaga

Long Time – Shakira

Sexy Lady – Shaggy

Jessie's Girl – Rick Springfield

Castle in the Sky – DJ Bounce

The Only Exception – Paramore

When It Rains – Paramore

Miracle – Cascada

All That I'm Living For – Evanescence

Taking Over Me – Evanescence

Entwined – Lacuna Coil

Angels – Within Temptation

Somebody To Love – Ella Enchanted

New Moon Song – The Hillywood Show

Let Go – Frou Frou

Jai Ho – PussyCat Dolls (closing)


	3. Chapter 1 Long Lost Sisterpart 1 of 2

Chinadoll Dancer

Ch.1 – Long Lost Sister (part 1 of 2) 

A/N: Sorry if I got Trevor and/or Alexander out of character

_Serena Manson's the name, and no, I'm not related to Marilyn Manson. Ever since my childhood, my dreams were to become a singer, dancer, actress and vampire. My first day at Dullsville High and everyone is already staring at me like I'm some deformed freak, some jerks were actually brave enough to whisper about my two different eye colors. I wore my black spandex dress that had white lace. Like I said, jerks. When I was five, I wanted to meet Marilyn Manson after hearing him sing "Personal Jesus". Three years ago, as a birthday present, my parents let me tattoo one part of my body. So, now, my waterfall tattoo was shown to the school, but I didn't care._

As I walked in, some girls were silently complimenting my uber long hair. I was listening to Marilyn Manson wailing about disposable teens on my ipod and I liked my skull earphones. When I got to my locker, I saw a taller guy with blonde hair and he held a soccer ball as if it were his life line, he was leaning in to the only other girl that was gothic and she looked completely uninterested in this dude and nobody was doing anything about it so I thought it was about time for me to step in. I started walking past the girl and she was the only one of the two that saw me wink at her and heard a resounding smack across the back of the guy's head. By now, I had my right earbud out, "She's obviously not interested in you and she might have a boyfriend that is possibly hotter than you!" I challenged the soccer freak with a cold stare that seemed to go into his soul as he started shaking and that's exactly what I was doing, gazing at his core long enough to see that this guy loved her since they were young children. He took me by my arm and slammed me into her locker as I landed a kick in his knee with my black heeled combat boots. He slapped me and then stomped off to his class. "Hey, Trevor, that was completely uncalled for to do to a girl…!" Matt yelled at his soccer accomplice and I intervened before my friend started stringing curses in with the yelling. "Stop it, Matt, this Trevor guy's just giving me what he thinks is proper punishment, but what his soul was screaming was what had me interfering for the girl's sake!" I explained enough to Matt for him to understand that Trevor was more tainted in soul than previously realized. I didn't care if the other students were gawking at me for my foolish bravery, I did what I thought was right, and Trevor gave me good enough punishment. "Did he draw blood from the slap?" Matt asked as I rubbed my cheek once, opened my locker and grabbed my notebook, English textbook and my bag that had my writing stuff. I closed my locker before I stuck two fingers against the inside of my cheek and pulled my hand out to show blood dancing down my fingers. "He's gonna pay at soccer practice and don't stop me this time, Matt!" I said with fury in my voice before Matt, the other Goth girl, her friend and I walked into the class. "Matt, what does she mean by seeing his soul?" the other girl that was like me asked her friend's boyfriend, I later learned that Matt's current girlfriend was Becky Miller and the girl with black lipstick is Raven Madison. Matt spoke for me when I felt like I needed silence. Matt explained that the soul seeing bit was part of my genetics and that he saved me in time from being raped during elementary school in the Sticks. Good news: Raven was like a long lost sister and I told her that, Becky asked Matt what I meant by that and he said that one of my wishes in elementary was to find a girl that shared some common interests in the arts such as music, artists and other stuff. Becky understood better about my connection to Raven. Bad news: Trevor was also in the same English class as me and he kept sending me notes that was flirting or trying to set me up with "a friend of his." I started passing notes with Raven in black pen and she in black sharpie.

_Trevor keeps talking about this guy that has two different eye colors like me._

**He might be talking about Jagger Maxwell, he has one ice blue and another eye that is green and Jagger has white hair with blood red tips, one of his eyebrows is pierced, which I think is disgusting.**

_I got my tongue pierced and it_

Before I could finish the note, the teacher snatched it from my desk, "Ms. Serena, describe Macbeth in a summary without any guide or help from friends" the teacher instructed. My friends grew worried, except Matt, who knew that I could nail this in my sleep even. "Macbeth is described as a deathly, loyal man that would do anything that would please his wife without a moment's hesitation, supposedly, but that makes him and his wife grow paranoid to basically just hand their enemies the knife to slice their heads off. I actually like Macbeth because he wants to commit suicide after becoming king and growing paranoid. It just goes to show that messing with the fate of one has consequences of your own fate." I said with glee in my eyes and that made the teacher shiver in fear. The class ended sooner than I thought and throughout the duration of Algebra 1, I was busy remembering a dream I had that morning, and thankfully, the teacher gave the class bookwork that I thought was completely novical.

_I saw him, Jagger Maxwell, on the other side of the dance floor. "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence was blaring from the speakers and Jagger was how Raven had described from the hair to the clothes and accessories he wore. I ran through the dancing couples with tears in my eyes, but I didn't know why. I suddenly found myself embracing Jagger and I was singing the song. The song changed to Lacuna Coil's "Entwined", but I only noticed that in my unconsciousness, I only wanted Jagger. He lifted my chin to see my face better and I couldn't help, but look at his lips. He didn't surprise me that much when he locked me in a passionate, yet chaste kiss and we were happy, the world could be ending this very moment and we wouldn't care. We parted for breath when the crowd was cheering, all the attention was making me flush a beet red and Jagger chuckled into my hair, completely amused by all this._

It wasn't until a saw a smirking Trevor that I realized what I had done; I kissed him while I was remembering my dream and I was completely horrified.

~Trevor's P.O.V:~

"Trevor, please help Serena on what ever she doesn't understand." Ms. Bird requested and I walked to Serena's desk who seemed like a space case, but I couldn't quite justify it since she had all the answers correct. I waved my hand in front of her face, but she did nothing but continue to stare into nothing. It must've been something good because there was something in that glimmer of her blue eye that made it seem like whatever was going on for her was personal. I just sat there at her desk, waiting for the class to end when she suddenly just up and jump me out of nowhere with a kiss that I didn't push away, I did the unlikely and kissed her back. I pulled her onto the desk and my hands were all over her skin that was exposed from her clothing, it was quite sexy the way her skin just jumped out of nowhere from between her minidress and her leggings. Serena then grabbed my with both of her hands, making me groan in pleasure. God, she was a lot of things, but I was wrong to think of her as a slut. What she was, on the other hand, she was sexy, innocent, and quite the manhandler. She broke the kiss, her hair was the perfect disheveled, lips swollen enough to be slightly plumper than before. Her eyes widened and she slapped me hard and ran out of the class with her stuff. Yep, I was right about the last part too, a real sexy manhandler, but the slap hurt. I looked at the class to see everyone gaping like fish out of water. Mom was definitely going to hear about this before the end of the day.

~Back to Serena: ~

After I realized what I had done, I ran to my locker. When I opened it, I put my stuff away and got a good luck at myself in the mirror. I saw myself, reflected, I had messed up hair and my lips were swollen. Holy crow, I gave Trevor my first kiss! I shut my locker to see Raven staring at a picture of her and a Marilyn Manson look-a-like; except this guy had chocolate brown eyes and they were dancing in a sprinkling golf course. "Hey, Raven, since its lunch right now, I was wondering if we could rock out and possibly sing to some Marilyn Manson?" I asked my new friend. She nodded and I got my ipod earbuds from my bag and handed them to her. We walked to the cafeteria, giggling every now and then, looking at pictures of vampires. We got inside the lunch room and I turned on Personal Jesus and we began singing and thrashing and all the while, giggling since the days of being alone and outcasted were now over.

It was now after school, I walked to the parking lot with my keys spinning on my pointer finger as I cut through the soccer field to get to my black Mercedes-Toyota hybrid. When I got to my car, I looked back to see Trevor with his mouth down to the grass, I laughed once and silent as I put my Marilyn Manson shoulder bag in the trunk and I got my guitar case out that had my red and black fender electric guitar in. I put my guitar next to the car and shut the trunk and locked my car the rest of the way.

~Alexander's P.O.V: ~

I was painting a portrait of Raven wearing a black wedding dress, blushing bride in my attic room, when I heard Evanescence blast from a silent panther-like hybrid. When I pushed my curtain aside, I saw my gothic princess hug a young woman with blood red lipstick hug back. I had a lot of questions to ask Raven after my hello kiss.


	4. Chapter 1 Long Lost Sister 2 of 2

ChinaDoll Dancer

Ch.1 – Long Lost Sister (part 2 of 2)

A/N: So terribly sorry for waiting so long to post, but I've been really busy with school

~Alexander's Pov: ~

After I greeted my princess with a sweet hello kiss, curiosity overcame me. "Raven, who was that girl that gave you a ride here?" I asked without trying to be rude or defensive. "Serena Manson, no relation to Marilyn Manson. A new friend that transferred to Dullsville High, she saved me from Trevor." Raven explained, happier than I've ever heard about a friend. "Just one more thing, Raven. Why does she have two different eye colors?" I asked, letting confusion show on my face. Raven showed me a Punnett Square that had the chances of blue eyes and brown eyes. Ah, the logic of science, genetics could make someone completely beautiful or horrifying, the combinations were endless. Raven, then interrupted my thoughts, "Serena wanted to meet you, but she has band practice tonight. She was wondering if tomorrow night, she could meet then, if you want." I nodded and then I leaned over the table to give my girlfriend a kiss when someone knocked on the door. I saw a beautiful girl around my age; she had a guitar case slung over her shoulder. Her hair went past her hips of brown locks with blood red tips. Her eyes of chocolate and the sky distinguished her as Serena. "Band practice was canceled for another night." Serena was an absolute genius, her smile was exquisite. "Serena! I didn't recognize you without the guitar!" Raven shouted with glee and launched into a hug, they were like long lost sisters. "I just got your email about Alexander, this guy fits the description of dreamy and knight of the night!" Serena smirked as she made my Raven blush. Yep, they acted like sisters alright.

~Serena's Pov: ~

I missed Raven; she was more of a girl around Alexander than before. I took the Miata to the Benson Mansion. "Alexander, you feel like a brother to me already!" I shocked him, but Raven knew that I knew she was truly happy with him. "We should have a party!" I beamed and saw two agreements. Alexander agreed to meet Raven and I at the Coffin Club.

Raven and I were in line when the sound of a Harley Davidson, more precise, a black Night Rod with a tall man wearing black leather and ray bans. He was straddling the bike as the engine idled. The unknown enigma of said man was that he held power, strength and charisma and eyes that had animalistic hunger for blood and lust. I was making a fool of myself by drooling over this guy. He walked over to the bouncer and whispered while pointing at Raven, shaking his head of purple hair with black tips while looking at me. I felt like I failed his pop quiz of what he wanted in a girl. He walked into the club with Raven, who didn't even look back, I wasn't going to even try to get past the bouncer. The bouncer understood the unknown pain I was feeling and whispered to me that he would let me pass if I kissed his cheek. He held the rope for me as I kissed his cheek and continued my venture into the club.

~Jagger's Pov: ~

I was on the second floor of the club, when Trevor nudged me as he said, "Dude, there she is!" I looked to where the mortal was pointing. A beautiful girl that was close to seventeen, killer body that was emphasized in a black mini with fishnet stockings and combat boots. Hair that was brown and looked like I could mess it up and she'd still be sexy. She bit her red stained lip and looked up at me. Bloody hell, the mortal told me to beware of a good looking, fine lady, but he never told me that her face alone could bring a man onto his knees. "I took her first kiss, but it was hot!" Trevor said to taunt me. I rolled my eyes and looked back to see the gothic angel was gone. I heard the mortal grunt from pain and I turned around to see my gothic angel holding a handful of his shirt. She reached my shoulder in height, her pale skin seemed paler as an undertone to the black dress she wore. Her cheeks were pink from anger, her breath coming out in gasps. I wouldn't mind waking up to this smiling beauty…what the bloody hell? Since when did I want to spend my life with anyone? I'm a vampire, a mean and evil vampire, but can she stop my loneliness? Hm, interesting, I should find out what kind of person she is before I make my move. The song that was now playing was Hadouken's M.A.D and so was she. I couldn't help, but smirk at how beautiful she was…

A/N: I hoped everyone liked it, going to write a bonus chapter from Phoenix's point of view of Serena while I write the real second chapter and type it up. Enjoy a taste of Phoenix! For now!


End file.
